


Gondorian Wine

by Ulan



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drinking Games, Drunk Elves, Explicit Language, Friends to Lovers, Gondor, Humor, M/M, Silly elves, Smut, Third Age, Wedding of King Elessar and Arwen Undómiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulan/pseuds/Ulan
Summary: "Erestor. My father, King Thranduil, and Glorfindel - whom would you fuck, marry, and kill?"Erestor eyes Elladan past the rim of his goblet. "You mean in that order?" Silly Elves play a silly game. Chaos... does not necessarily ensue, but it does make for an interesting evening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all, **smut alert**. Wow, I can't believe where this went. I was supposed to spend the day updating my more serious stories, but... that didn't happen. Instead, I perved on Erestor again, and maybe not even just Erestor this time around. Hell, give me enough reason and I just might start perving on Celeborn. I think it's definitely that time of year.
> 
> Oh, and yes, FMK is a real game. Very high school, I know, I'm so sorry, but that was actually the prompt that started all this. :)

"Erestor. My father, King Thranduil, and Glorfindel - whom would you fuck, marry, and kill?"

Erestor eyes Elladan past the rim of his goblet. "You mean in that order?"

From across the low table around which they were seated, Glorfindel hides a grin by downing the remains of his wine. Full-bodied with a deep flavour - Gondor certainly knows its wines.

Elladan, from beside Erestor, rolls his eyes at his old teacher. "Elbereth, no! It is a game. Pick just one thing you would do for each person."

"Not that Erestor's version isn't interesting either," quips Lindir, whose pale skin has already turned bright pink. "Morbid, but interesting."

"No, like this. Elrohir," Elladan turns to his brother. "Estel, Legolas, Èomer - whom would you fuck, marry, and kill?"

Elrohir scowls at his brother. "Why are they all male?"

"Don't complain, that's part of the fun. Just give us your answer."

"Probably fuck Èomer--" in the background, Lindir crows with an excited, 'Good choice!' "--and maybe just kill Estel, because I cannot imagine being married to that dirty toad. I can live with marrying Legolas."

"Thranduil is going to love that," says Erestor with a smirk.

"Glorfindel!" Lindir throws a heavy arm around the shoulders of the larger Elf beside him, who has thus far remained silent as his companions began their drunken conversations. "Elrond, Celeborn, Thranduil - which ones would you pick?"

"Why do we always include Father?" complains Elrohir, but everyone just ignores him.

"I think you have had enough of the wine, Master Minstrel." Glorfindel pointedly eyes the other's flushed face and attempts to extract the arm from around his shoulder. Doing so is harder than it looks.

Erestor chuckles from the other side of the table. "An interesting set of choices, though. Why don't you answer, Captain?"

Glorfindel raises his eyebrows at him. "You actually want to play the game?"

The counsellor tips one shoulder up in a lazy shrug. Goblet still in hand, he crosses his legs and leans back against the chaise on which he and Elladan are seated. "I am curious," he says simply. "Not to mention bored, and slightly drunk."

"Not a good combination for you," warns Glorfindel, though he does look amused at his friend's current state. It is not everyday one sees Erestor this relaxed, after all, for normally he tolerates his wines well. Glorfindel wonders how much Erestor has had only for a moment before his attention shifts to the expectant faces around them. He sighs. "I would probably marry Elrond just because I do not want to be married to either of the other two." He pauses, squints a bit at the choices he is left with, and says, "Maybe just sleep with Thranduil."

The younger ones laugh, and even Erestor's lips quirk up in amusement. "I did not know Thranduil is your type."

"More like Celeborn is not my type."

A dark eyebrow rises. "Really. With those choices, I'd actually rather fuck Celeborn."

This time, it is Glorfindel who lifts an eyebrow at him.

It is Lindir, however, who says to Erestor, "Haven't you yet?"

One would usually expect the stern counsellor to reprimand the minstrel, but the wine it seems is more potent than that legendary temper. "That one unfortunately married too early, Master Lindir, and I do loathe diplomatic catastrophes - which is what it would be, given that Galadriel is in the equation."

He pauses in thought, and then says, "Speaking of which: Galadriel, Lúthien, Aredhel." This he seems to throw to everyone in the room.

"What? Don't look at us, we are related to all of them," says Elladan.

"I don't know..." says Lindir. "I may want to sleep with Lúthien. Didn't everybody want to?"

"Hm." Erestor taps a finger against his goblet. "I would kill Galadriel, for one."

"That choice seems to come naturally to you," observes Glorfindel with some amusement. "Crossing people off your kill list?"

Erestor smirks at the comment. "It comes with the trade, I'm afraid. What about you, Glorfindel?"

"I would touch none of them even if I had a pole and they were on the other side of the Anduin."

This makes Erestor laugh and turn to the other Elves around them. "And that, children, I believe is the correct answer."

"Hey, wait," presses Elladan. "We skipped the one we were supposed to start with. Erestor, again, Father, King Thranduil and Glorfindel. Which ones would you pick?"

"Definitely kill Thranduil." The others laugh at the counsellor's tendency to pick that option first. Erestor mostly ignores them however as he seems to consider the remaining choices. Eventually, his eyes land on Glorfindel, who just blinks back at him, innocent and unknowing. Erestor's lips quirk in slow smile. "Marry Elrond. I'll fuck Glorfindel."

Glorfindel immediately chokes on his wine.

"Well, you know, I get that. Who wouldn't?" Lindir says as he looks at Glorfindel, who is still coughing. He then looks up again at Erestor. "I mean, Erestor, I thought by now you would have. Haven't you yet?"

"I am not drunk enough for your questions, Master Minstrel. Who is next?"

"Glorfindel," says Elrohir, who turns to their captain who is just recovering from that recent shock. "Erestor, Legolas, Gildor. Who would you fuck, marry and kill?"

"I... ah." Glorfindel places his own goblet down and rubs the back of his head. "Probably... I want nothing to do with Gildor, so perhaps I would just kill him. I would marry Erestor."

"You would sleep with Legolas?" asks Erestor. "What is it about the Wood Elves, I wonder? Something you are not telling us, Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel eyes him blandly, but does not answer.

"Lindir," says Erestor, turning to the minstrel this time. "Elrond, Glorfindel, Elladan?"

"Hmm. Oh, but I am with you here, I would definitely fuck Glorfindel." This immediately gets him a wary look from his seat mate, who is beginning to look for all the world as if he wants to quit the game. Lindir just grins at Glorfindel, however, before turning back to Erestor. "Maybe marry Lord Elrond?"

"Bastard, you will kill me?" cries Elladan.

Erestor smiles. "Well, how about if it is Elrond, Glorfindel and Elrohir?"

"Oh! Then I will marry Elrohir!"

Elladan throws up his hands. "What is with this blatant favouritism?"

"Brother." Elrohir reaches out and grabs Elladan's arm to get his attention. "Erestor, Glorfindel, Lindir."

Elladan actually looks unabashed as he grins at his twin. "Nice."

"This game is bad for my health," says Glorfindel as he pours more wine for himself.

"I would just marry Lindir, as that life would probably be more peaceful, his love but low tolerance for alcohol aside. Now as for these two..." Elladan eyes Glorfindel and Erestor one after the other. Erestor just eyes him back with a neutral expression, though Glorfindel looks slightly worried. Elladan looks back at his brother and nudges him with a grin. "Erestor has always been stricter with us, hasn't he? Makes you wonder what it would be like if he softens up a bit."

"How typical," says their old tutor. "If you think you are the first of my students and apprentices to make such suggestions, think again."

Glorfindel clears his throat and turns to him. "I have always thought you would not lay a hand on your students."

"I won't."

"We are no longer your students, though," Elrohir points out.

"You have been before, and that always counts."

Lindir starts giggling. "Elladan, whom would you fuck, kill, and marry among Mithrandir, Bilbo and Gimli?"

Elladan's jaw drops in affront. "I want nothing to do with any of them!"

"You have to pick, that's what the game is about!" laughs Lindir.

"Glorfindel refused to answer earlier. I should be able to do the same."

"I suppose that is fair," says Elrohir. "We can refuse one set of choices. Now somebody come up with something difficult for Glorfindel."

The captain immediately protests. "Why me?"

"Ooh, I have one!" cries Lindir. The wine seems to have affected him the worst. "We've heard a lot of talk over the years, so..." He grins and begins to count with his fingers. "Ecthelion of the Fountain..."

Elladan and Elrohir burst out laughing, while Glorfindel immediately deflates in dismay. That is one rumour about him, after all, that just would not die. Some books even had footnotes about it, and maybe whole paragraphs (chapters) in more questionable texts.

"The High King Ereinion Gil-galad," continues Lindir, for this was another great rumour that spanned the latter part of the Second Age, especially given the old king's choice to remain unwed and Glorfindel's quick rise in heading the army. Finally, Lindir ends with, "and Erestor."

"Why am I included in this again?" asks Erestor.

"If I were given gold for all the times I heard a maid gossiping about you and Glorfindel, a dragon might just swoop down and claim me for his treasure." Lindir then turns to his seat mate and nudges him happily. "Well, Glorfindel? Can't back out of this one now."

Glorfindel sighs, tiredly rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I would kill 'Thel, definitely. He would understand; people have to let that horrible rumour go." He pauses in thought. "Though I really do not wish to sleep with Gil-galad..."

Erestor immediately scowls. "Should I be offended? There is another choice, you know."

Glorfindel smiles and shakes his head at him. He does not say anything, however, and just takes another drink. From the corner of his eyes, he catches Elladan looking at him with a rather worrisome smirk on his face, but Glorfindel chooses not to remark on it, and so just looks elsewhere.

They are then disturbed by a knock on the door. They all turn toward it, for they were not expecting further company that evening.

"Who is it?" calls out Erestor.

"It is Estel," comes the muffled voice from outside the door.

Glorfindel meets Erestor's eyes from across the table, both wondering at the same time what the visit is about. It is Glorfindel this time who smiles as he turns to the door and bids a good-natured, "Come in, Your Majesty."

The door opens to reveal Estel in evening garb. He smiles at Glorfindel, but his eyes then land on the scene before him.

"Now here is a splendid thing to see on the eve of my wedding," says the king of Gondor with a disapproving fist on his hip. His lips twitch up at the last moment though, before he fixes his eyes on Elladan and Elrohir. "Some brothers you turned out to be. Come on, I need your help."

Elladan lifts his chin as he leans back in his seat. "Thought you have new buddies for those things now. Where's Legolas?"

"Busy," answers Estel with a bland look at his foster-brother. He also nods at Elrohir. "I do not know where he is, and I have come for you. Come along, you useless louts."

Elrohir stands and so Elladan has no other choice but to follow.

"All right, we're going," he says, clapping both hands on his knees. He looks at Lindir and tips his head at him. "Come on, Lindir."

"What? Me, too?"

Elladan pointedly pulls the minstrel by the arm. "Yes, you as well. Come on."

"I guess that's my cue." Lindir grins at Erestor and Glorfindel even as he sways on his feet. "Sorry we barged in on you two, but it was really fun."

"Can you return to your rooms on your own, Lindir? I can walk you there." Elrohir offers with some concern even as they walk to the door - stumble, that is, in Lindir's case.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Lindir waves him off flippantly, but then also turns and points a finger at Elladan. "You see, Elladan? That's why I like Elrohir more."

In quick succession they see Elladan hit Lindir on the arm, Elrohir shake his head, and Estel's infinitely patient face just as the door closes behind them.

Silence reigns in the room the moment they leave.

"Well," says Erestor, eyes still on the closed door. "That was ridiculous."

Glorfindel grunts his agreement. "In more ways than one."

Without a word, they begin clearing up the goblets and the wine bottles, which Lindir had the bright idea of pilfering from the generously stocked wine cabinet that came with the room assigned to Glorfindel and Erestor to share. That the said wine cabinet was neatly locked was a minor thing, or so claimed the twins, who wasted no time in picking the locks.

Glorfindel watches Erestor now examining those locks, checking perhaps how they would explain themselves to their host come morning. There is a quiet air about him, however, that is a drastic change from how he was earlier. Turning sober, perhaps, but Glorfindel also knows Erestor enough to wonder if the other's thoughts might have shifted to darker corners, as it was sometimes wont to do, forcing sobriety.

He was just about to call him on it when the other also chooses that same time to speak.

"I meant," Erestor suddenly says, head turned to Glorfindel's direction, though he does not look at him. "I meant that I really did not need a game to remind me that you do not favour me in that way."

Glorfindel blinks at him, the words somehow not registering. "Sorry, I think that wine went to my head more than I thought it did," he says. He shakes his head as if to clear it. "What are you talking about?"

Erestor seems to sigh out his response. "It has been three ages, Glorfindel."

Finally, he looks at Glorfindel, and though he claimed being drunk earlier, his eyes are clear. "I thought, you know, at the beginning two ages ago, that there was some chance of it. But the fact that we spent that much time together with nothing changing is telling." He then looks away, looking as though he might say more, but he eventually shakes his head. A pale hand lifts and waves, as though brushing the thought away. "Nevermind. You know my tongue gets loose like this when I drink, and it was an interesting evening. We should go to bed."

He turns and steps away, beginning to walk toward the bedroom. Glorfindel makes a grab for him though, and turns him around so he is facing Glorfindel again.

"Wait. Finish that thought, Counsellor, else we spend another age puttering about, leaving important things unsaid." When Erestor does not speak, frowning and with eyes trained still on the ground, Glorfindel bends down to look at him, one finger touching Erestor's chin, tipping it up. "Erestor? Is there something you wish to say to me?"

"What is there to say?" asks Erestor. He moves his head away from Glorfindel's hand. "I have wanted you all this time, but I do understand; perhaps I am just not your type at all." He shrugs. "It is no great tragedy. I hear these things happen fairly often."

Erestor brushes off Glorfindel's other hand from his wrist and moves to pull away again. This effectively wakes Glorfindel from his shock - for shocked indeed does he feel - enough for him pull the other back again. This time, he pulls him hard and turns them around so Erestor's back is against the wine cabinet, which goes up to about their waist, the edge of it pressing against Erestor's lower back. Glorfindel's body and greater height blocks his escape.

Glorfindel sees Erestor's eyes widen in the firelight as the captain moves to touch him again, this time with the back of his fingers against a soft cheek, pale skin flushed with wine or... perhaps something else.

"I did think that was strange, that comment about whom you would bed." Erestor's lips fall open, but again no words escape him. He also seems to fight against his eyes closing, and so he must not know how he looks now at Glorfindel - all flushed and ruffled, embarrassment, confusion, and what looks like grudging anticipation battling behind that green gaze. Never had he looked more open and beautiful to Glorfindel, who, utterly taken by him, does not even think twice before he presses their bodies together, making sure Erestor feels the evidence of his desire. "Does that feel as though you are not my type?"

Erestor looks up at him in shock. He opens his mouth as if to speak, but it closes again without words. Glorfindel waits for him a moment, but when the other fails at another attempt at speaking, Glorfindel finally swoops in, and kisses him.

Erestor gasps out his surprise as Glorfindel presses him further back against the cabinet. His hands clutch at the edges and Glorfindel's goes to them, holding and keeping them there even as he deepens that kiss, tilting Erestor's head up to open him more to Glorfindel's kisses. Finally, Erestor moans and arches up to that heated assault as Glorfindel presses them closer together still, bodies hot and flushed against one another. Lips then travel down Erestor's neck, mouthing at the pale skin, and it is Glorfindel this time who groans.

Glorfindel grabs Erestor waist, lifts him up on the wine cabinet, and positions them so he stands between Erestor's spread legs. He captures those lips again.

Erestor pulls away even as Glorfindel's hands wander to lift up his robes. "Wait, Glorfindel."

"It looks sturdy enough, don't worry." Glorfindel kisses him again as one hand undoes the clasps and ties keeping Erestor's robe together. The other hand crawls beneath the lifted hem of Erestor's robe to begin groping at the milky skin of his thigh.

"We could end up breaking something," insists Erestor, though his protests now come out weak and half-hearted.

"Do you remember the number of our things Estel broke as a child? Even if we destroy this room, he will still owe us." Glorfindel nips at his neck, making Erestor jump. Glorfindel's hand on his nape keeps him from pulling away, however, and he is kept in place as the other nibbles on his skin.

"Elbereth," Erestor breathes out between the crackling of burning firewood. "If we destroy this room... I hope that is a promise."

This gets Glorfindel chuckling. Deep and close to Erestor's ear, the very sound of it makes the heat pool in Erestor's groin. "You really are different tonight," says the captain. "I should get you drunk more often."

Glorfindel then pulls down Erestor's robe, baring pristine white skin in stark contrast to the other's deep black hair. Twin pink peaks pebble in the night air and Glorfindel's eyes are immediately upon them, his mouth watering at the sight.

"You are..." he begins, breathing the words out in undisguised wonder as his eyes wander at this unwrapped treasure.

"Don't be ridiculous," says Erestor, though a flush does rise to his cheeks. "You have seen me naked before."

"Not often enough, and certainly not for the taking."

Glorfindel's hands begin to roam, fingertips just grazing warm skin at first. He grows bolder over time, his palms rubbing against long arms, lean pectorals and quivering abdominal muscles. He licks at his lips as his fingers move up to brush around a pink nipple, and then over it, just a light touch. Erestor jumps and gasps at the sensation, making Glorfindel's eyes go immediately to his face, a look of unveiled lust apparent in his eyes.

"You like that?" he whispers low just as he repeats the motion with his other hand.

Erestor's eyes fall closed as his head tips back in pleasure. In answer, he just gasps out, "More."

Glorfindel pushes him back on his elbows, his shoulders and the back of his head now against the stone wall behind the cabinet. Glorfindel brushes a thumb along those parted lips, tempting him in their redness, but he refrains from kissing for now as his hands slide down again. Thumbs brush against both nipples now, back and forth, making Erestor arch up and moan. Those long legs wrap around Glorfindel, ankles crossed on his lower back, pulling him closer. Glorfindel moves with them, bends down and begins to lick at one nipple first, tongue mirroring the movement of his fingers even as the other hand moves down to fondle Erestor through his robes.

Erestor moans as that slick tongue flickers at the swollen nub while the other continues to be rubbed with a teasing thumb. Glorfindel then switches, laps at the other nipple until Erestor is crying out, hips moving in unconscious gyrations against Glorfindel's hand, pressing his throbbing hardness at that heated palm.

Glorfindel watches him with hooded eyes, licks at the nipple between his lips one final time before fingers replace his lips again. Erestor moans as those fingers alternate between twisting and brushing against his sensitive nubs even as Glorfindel finally moves up to take his gasping mouth in another kiss.

"I have long wondered what you would look like drenched in passion." The tip of a tongue runs along the inside of Erestor's upper lip, darts in, catching his tongue in a fleeting caress as Glorfindel continues to pant against Erestor's open mouth. "For all my fantasies, none compares to how you are now. You are breathtaking."

Erestor wonders at how it can be that Glorfindel's light touches and him speaking against Erestor's lips could have him so close to the brink. He presses up to him again, Glorfindel hard body a blessed relief again Erestor's still clothed cock. Glorfindel, noticing his state, even holds his hips and pulls him tighter against himself, making Erestor cry out at that delicious friction.

"Please," he gasps out even as his arms wrap around Glorfindel's shoulders. "Not here. Take me to bed."

Glorfindel smiles at him and proceeds to work on completely pulling off Erestor's robes. Erestor only goes as far as having Glorfindel's robe fall off his shoulders and arms before the other is pulling him and lifting him off the wine cabinet. He crosses the room this way, with Erestor bare against his own half-naked form, arms and legs wrapped around him as he carries him off to the bedroom, kissing him as thoroughly as his divided attention can allow.

"Show off," admonishes Erestor between kisses.

Glorfindel grins at him. "You like it."

Two beds were set up in the bedroom. Estel apologised about making them share rooms this way, assuming that the two old friends would not mind too much. Apparently Minas Tirith has not seen as many guests as it has now in many years - completely understandable, as the dawn of a new age is indeed a major thing, not to mention the wedding of the Returned King of Gondor and the Evenstar of the Elves.

Upon entering, Glorfindel makes for the table where they keep some of their personal items. He grabs at a bottle of oil, which he uses for his hair. It is rather expensive, but he is even willing to finish all of it for what he has in mind for the night.

Of the two beds, Glorfindel picks his own upon which to lay Erestor on top of the covers.

"How do you like it?" he asks him even as he kneels down to keep those legs around himself. That feeling of having them around his body is unlike anything he has ever known, and he knows Erestor cannot ignore the hardness that is pressing up against him through Glorfindel's robe. Glorfindel caresses a pale hip, that smooth, flat stomach, his touch deceptively light even as thoughts of how he wants to press Erestor against the mattress and fuck him hard until dawn flood through his mind.

"You ask as if I do this often." Erestor closes his eyes even as he says it, arching up to Glorfindel's touches. "Do what you want. It has been much too long, I have already forgotten what I like."

Glorfindel bites his lip at the words. He only hesitates for a moment before he is bending down to nip at Erestor's neck. "Good."

He bites him then, teeth sinking in soft, white skin. Erestor cries out in surprise, but his voice eventually dwindles down to wanton moaning. Fingers bury under Glorfindel's thick hair, following him even as he trails kisses down Erestor's torso. The other's length rests on his stomach long and hard and perfect, and Glorfindel wastes no time in licking it up, revelling in the taste and the hissed out curse from above him. He sucks at the head, licks at the slit, lapping up what he can take of the other's arousal even as Erestor arches up to the heat of his mouth.

"Glorfindel," comes out in a near whisper, breathed out in a voice Glorfindel had long wanted to hear. He nips at a bony hip before he rises; he divests himself of the rest of his clothing and grabs for the bottle of oil again.

Erestor watches him now, heat rising within him again as he watches Glorfindel in all his naked glory. Sun-kissed skin, well-formed muscles everywhere honed by the sword and days on the field, his hair falling around him in waves rivalled only by the golden glow of his inner light - he is every bit a god, and how ever close they had been in friendship, Erestor no longer doubts it now, what they say about him, that this one was returned almost a Maia. Even now, entranced, Erestor would even say he must be of the Valar, so completely does he feel undone by the mere sight of him.

Just as Glorfindel was about to cover himself in oil, Erestor surges up and stops him. He then pushes him down to sit on the bed, letting him steady himself long enough on his hands before Erestor wraps his mouth around him, drawn in by the thought of tasting him, moved to worship him like all his other admirers have longed to do and he himself denied wanting for himself. But he cannot deny it now, not anymore when he is faced with Glorfindel's mutual desire. He licks him up from base to head, wraps his lips around him, and sucks him in.

"By the Valar, Erestor!" Strong fingers clutch at Erestor's hair even as hips involuntarily begin thrusting into that hot mouth. "Fuck, Erestor. Don't you dare..." He groans out another curse as Erestor completely disobeys; he takes him now in hand, pumps him hard and fast as his tongue laps at the head of his turgid length. Glorfindel makes the mistake of watching those red lips wrap around him before Erestor is sucking him up again and _squeezing_ , ripping his orgasm out from within him as rage and pleasure flood through him in a heady mix.

"What..." he gasps out. Forcefully he pulls himself back to consciousness only to realise Erestor was on his hand and knees in front of him now, licking at his fingers and around his lips and looking for all the world as if he succeeded at what he wanted. The sight of him makes Glorfindel groan. "You damn crazy Elf."

He grabs Erestor and pulls him around, on his stomach still but with his legs to Glorfindel this time. This time, too, Glorfindel does not even hesitate to treat him a bit roughly. Erestor gasps out his surprise as he is spread without warning, and a tongue swipes at his exposed hole.

"Glorfindel!" Fingers clutch against the bed but that tongue is unrelenting, lapping at him and wetting him up even as the tip threatens to breach him at every swipe. Erestor cries out and arches up as it does breach him without warning, darting in and out of him as both pleasure and the shock of it crashes into him like an oncoming tide.

"If you think you are off the hook by that stunt you pulled, you are in for a surprise," he hears Glorfindel say behind him. The sound of a bottle cap being twisted back just registers before an oiled finger breaches him this time around, reaching places that slick tongue was not able to. "Valar, Erestor. If anything, I will likely just end up lasting longer, so thank you for that."

Erestor moans out as he is thoroughly prepared. It does not seem as if Glorfindel is shy about anything in this, or perhaps that is just because he is a bit sore still about peaking against his will. What an ungrateful child, Erestor thinks to himself, but the thought is immediately cut as two fingers brush against that place inside him, ripping out a groan from him.

"There?" asks Glorfindel, though he does not seem to be really waiting for an answer. He pulls out his fingers and enters him again, in the same way, in that same place, and Erestor immediately melts and moans against the bed covers.

Glorfindel spends a bit more time preparing him. Eventually, he rolls Erestor to his front, spreads his legs apart, and in the next moment Glorfindel is upon him, entering him.

"Ah, fuck! Go slowly!" Nails bury against the skin of firm biceps. "Did I not say it has been ages? For the love of..." Erestor grits his teeth as Glorfindel pauses just a moment before he is pulling out, and then he is pushing in again, a little deeper this time. He does so slowly, but still, the girth of him feels almost too much for Erestor. "Oh, I am going to kill you."

Glorfindel, however, just chuckles at him. Out, and then in again, and he kisses Erestor where he can reach him. "You really are loud when you've had something to drink. Or maybe you are just loud in bed?"

Finally, he is in to the hilt. He begins to nibble at Erestor's ear as he waits for the other to grow used to him. Erestor gasps at the feel of lips and teeth against his sensitive ear, though eventually his gasps turn to wanton moaning. Glorfindel continues to lick and suck at the skin around that area, delighting at such a discovery and making sure to hit his skin with every exhale, until Erestor is clutching at his shoulders and pressing up against him.

Glorfindel then pulls out of him, then pushes in again.

This time, Erestor moans out in pleasure, his skin tingling still from Glorfindel's kisses. He feels himself swallowing up that girth, and from the looks of it and the sounds Glorfindel makes, the other also seems to approve.

They find the right pace, and Glorfindel, from his earlier play with his fingers, even finds the right angle, so eventually Erestor is pulled to moaning at every thrust. The pleasure rises for him much too fast and he is at the brink in no time.

And Glorfindel, that great son of an Orc, actually pulls out, completely.

Erestor curses at him even as he claws at those arms, intent on pulling him back. Glorfindel is unyielding, however, so that Erestor just groans and falls back on the bed. "Really, I change my mind," he says in between gasps. "I just want to kill you instead."

Glorfindel just laughs at him. "Patience, Counsellor," he says, and looks pointedly at Erestor. "I do not wish this to end so soon. Again."

He cards his fingers up through his hair to rid himself of those that stuck to his face, but one hand remains on Erestor's hip, keeping those thighs wrapped around himself. He grins down at Erestor, looking unnaturally young that way, and Erestor feels his blood race just watching him. Valar, everything he does is pure seduction, and the fool likely does not even know it.

"Don't look at me like that," he hears Glorfindel say.

Erestor looks up at him, completely distracted his vision almost blurs. His breaths are coming in through his mouth in heated pants. "Like what?"

Glorfindel actually groans. "Damn it, Erestor."

He grabs Erestor by both hips now. He puts more oil on himself before he is pushing inside again. He then scoops Erestor up so he is leaning against Glorfindel, almost seated on his lap, and Erestor cries out and throws back his head as this takes Glorfindel deeper inside him, but Glorfindel is not even done. In one swift movement he has Erestor pressed up against the headboard, trapped almost like the way he was against the wine cabinet from earlier. He kisses Erestor harshly, the movement pressing his head back against the wall even as Erestor's back is also pressed almost painfully against the headboard. Erestor cries out again as he feels Glorfindel bury deep inside him, his moans muffled out and caught by the other's mouth.

Glorfindel pulls his lips away far enough to say, "I want you so badly I just might crush you beneath my weight."

He then begins to thrust, harder than he earlier had that the bed shakes with every movement. Erestor's cries out his pleasure into Glorfindel's mouth, the sound of their coupling heard from the banging of wood against stone wall and the creaking of the bed joints. Erestor takes a moment to hope this bed was sturdy enough for what they are doing, but his mind completely scatters as Glorfindel hits him deep and hits him again where the pleasure grows unbearable, every slick slide of that cock filling him beyond imagining.

"Good? This is what you wanted, right?" Spoken directly to his ear, again in that voice that makes Erestor's blood boil. "That's it. Take it, Erestor."

Fingers twist and curl into Glorfindel's hair even as Erestor buries his face on a sweaty shoulder. "Oh. Oh, you are going to kill me like this. Close..." He cries out a particularly good thrust. "Please. Please don't stop this time. Too much, I want..."

"Ssh, I'm not stopping." Glorfindel wraps both arms around Erestor's waist more tightly this time. He pulls him along with him, positioning him each time to take his thrusts. "Coming with you this time. Valar, Erestor."

Glorfindel then presses him back so Erestor is flush against the wood and the wall behind him. With one hand on Erestor's shoulder and the other on his hip, he lifts them a little higher and begins a series of deep, hard thrusts. Erestor's head hits the wall with a 'thud' as he melts completely at the rough handling, mouth falling open as pleasure completely overwhelms him. He feels the pressure build and he bites his lip to keep from screaming, but Glorfindel seems to have other ideas about that. The hand on his shoulder moves and in the next moment, a thumb is pressed between Erestor's teeth. His lips part and the thumb immediately pushes in, tangling with his tongue. Erestor moans at the breach, and with another deep thrust he is coming, sobbing out his pleasure and biting at that thumb as an orgasm so strong completely overtakes him.

Glorfindel groans as he watches Erestor come undone, holds out for only a moment longer before the tightening around his cock pulls him down that precipice for the second time that night.

For several blissful moments they stay that way, leaning bonelessly against the headboard that thankfully stayed intact. Eventually, lazy kisses are dotted along Erestor's cheeks, up to his ears and hair.

Erestor sighs at them, and even smiles at the tender affection, especially given the events and activities of the evening.

"You got what you wished," he hears Glorfindel murmur against his ear. "Perhaps next time it will be my turn."

"Hm?" Erestor just pulls back enough to peek at that face. There is an adorable flush there, and a soft smile that gives him butterflies. "Your turn in what?"

"What I kept saying I wish to do with you." Glorfindel brushes a few strands of black hair our and tucks them behind Erestor's ear. His eyes are on them as he says, "You are so focused on your own agenda, you completely missed my answers involving you."

More confused this time. "What?"

Glorfindel smiles wider. He takes one of Erestor's hands, admires those beautiful, long fingers for a moment, before he pulls them closer to himself, kissing them one by one. "You, Legolas, and Gildor," he lists down between kisses to each fingertip. "And again: you, Ecthelion, and Gil-galad."

"Yes, and--" Erestor begins to say, about to complain how Glorfindel's answers did not mirror his own. But then, he thinks again, remembering what the other's choices actually had been.

Realisation finally dawns on him.

"Oh. _Oh._ " He looks up at Glorfindel. "Really?"

Glorfindel presses a kiss on him again, this time on his lips. "Nearly every evenings spent together, meeting each other after long partings, even the way we sometimes argue - we already act the part better than many wedded couples I know." He kisses him again. "You know all my secrets, although it seems as though there are things about you that I can yet learn. And this, of course..." He licks along Erestor's neck and moans at the taste of the smooth skin on his tongue, enjoys it so much that his hips begin moving again. Erestor immediately moans in response; his falls back against the wall as Glorfindel begins to thrust within him.

Glorfindel licks his lips, watching him. "Yes, definitely more of this."

They begin again that night, and again more properly on the bed. Then, another round on the bed still, although perhaps a lot less properly the second time around.

Later in the day, Estel remarks on the silly grins on their faces that go against the pallor that comes with not having slept the night prior. Behind him, Elladan whispers something in Arwen's ear that makes the lady giggle. Estel, about to ask about it, decides he really does not want to know.

**Author's Note:**

> You know how you have it all clear-cut in your head and so you go, "Yeah, okay, this'll be quick." And then, while writing, the characters completely go off the rails and just keep going at it? Yes. Yes, this is that exactly. But I have no excuses, because I wrote it anyway. >>


End file.
